


tell me your secrets (and ask me your questions)

by blackkat



Series: Crossover and Fusion Drabbles [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Dimension Travel, Flirting Via Science, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Edward, Tobirama, some accidental dimension travel, and questions of methodology. Plus snark.





	tell me your secrets (and ask me your questions)

“I can't believe there's _two_ of them,” Al says in something like despair.

Ed makes a rude gesture over his shoulder, but the sandwich in his mouth is too thick for any sort of verbal answer. Across from him, half-hidden by a towering stack of books that are listing a little more than they were ten minutes ago, Tobirama rolls his eyes, but really he’s in the same boat.

“At least they're eating?” Sheska offers, though it sounds like she’s hiding a smile. “Well, if that’s all the books they need, I'm heading back to the library—”

Ed chokes down his bite, dumps the rest of the sandwich on a plate, and calls, “Sheska! Were there any books on alchemy that touches time?”

“Or the manipulation of matter across great distances,” Tobirama adds, and Ed’s brain just…kind of stalls.

“Across _distances_?” he repeats. “But unless your array is big enough for you to touch it _and_ includes the subject of the transformation—”

Tobirama blinks. “Seals effect a target from a distance,” he counters, and a moment later he’s digging through the papers on his side, coming up with a piece of paper. The array on it doesn’t _click_ , the way most arrays do in Ed’s brain, and he has one uncomfortable moment to realize that this is likely how Mustang or any other alchemist must feel looking at some of his wilder creations before he stomps viciously on that thought and grabs for the paper.

“But where’s the _link_?” he demands, frustrated. “Alchemy travels through the ground if you want to make a change from a distance, but you still have the array. It’s _energy_ , that’s all, what the hell is this—”

“Chakra is energy,” Tobirama says insulted, and he leans over to jab at the paper from the back. “You simply imbue the seal with your energy—”

“ _Imbue_ , what, do you use a crystal and a piece of moon-touched string—”

“You use _trained control_ of the natural energy within you—”

Ed splutters. “You're _fifteen_ , how much training can you have had?”

“More than you,” Tobirama says snidely, and Ed _growls_. He grabs for Tobirama—

“Brother, the _books_!” Al protests.

Ed freezes. It’s probably telling that Tobirama does too. They stare at each other narrowly for a long moment, and then, with a huff, Tobirama sinks back into his seat, folding his arms across his chest. The expression on his face is _definitely_ a pout.

“Sealing is an _artform_ ,” he says.

“Yeah?” Ed demands aggressively. “Well, alchemy is a _science_.”

Tobirama actually has the gall to roll his eyes. “Just because something is artful doesn’t mean it isn't a science,” he retorts, then pauses. “Alchemy does seem more…streamlined,” he admits grudgingly.

Part of Ed wants to gloat. Another part is still hung up on _manipulation of matter across great distances_ and all the possibilities that go along with it. “So how _exactly_ do you… _attach_ —”

“Imbue,” Tobirama corrects, because he’s petty as _fuck_. Ed would be charmed, if he wasn’t to irritated.

“ _Attach_ ,” he repeats doggedly, “your energy to the seal?”

Behind him, Al sighs. “Would you like help carrying books?” he asks Sheska.

“Oh, thank you, Al, that’s very sweet of you,” Sheska returns, and the door shuts behind them. Ed spares maybe half a second to register that Al is able to take care of himself and then turns back to Tobirama. “ _How_?” he insists.

Tobirama smirks at him. “Meditation helps you center your chakra,” he says, and Ed snarls and lunges to strangle the answers out of him.


End file.
